Payback
by Amy Eat World
Summary: - Maldito… Kurosaki – articuló Uryuu a duras penas entre jadeos. Odiando sus piernas, que no eran capases de sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Ichigo sonrió y se puso de rodillas junto a él. Por mas que lo intentaba no lograba respirar normalmente. Ishida enfrentó su mirada, su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca. Hubiera podido decirle que lo amaba...
1. Chapter 1

La tarde caía por fin sobre la escuela preparatoria de Karakura, vacía en su mayor parte, salvo por unos cuantos estudiantes que se tomaban demasiado en serio los exámenes que se aproximaban al final del semestre.

Un exhausto Uryuu Ishida bajaba las escaleras del instituto con andares lentos y, una ves frente a la puerta principal que da por fin a la calle, estiró sus brazos y su espalda, ligeramente atrofiados después de largas horas de inmovilidad en la biblioteca. Sus pulmones se llenaron de lo que quedaba del aire cálido del día y echó a andar con dirección a su casa.

Hace buen tiempo: calor y una refrescante briza, sin embargo en las calles había poca gente, Ishida pensó en sus habitudes poco comunes de estudio, nadie a esa hora en una tarde como esa estaría en ningún lugar próximo a una escuela. Esta idea hiso sonreír al Ishida, que se acomodó la mochila al hombro y continuó con su ruta, giró en una esquina y se metió a una estrecha calle, con andares despreocupados; no fue hasta casi el final de la calle que lo olió venir: "lo olió" porque lo primero que delató su presencia fue su característico perfume corporal. Ishida, que contaba con un excelente sentido del olfato, lo detectó de inmediato. No se trataba de ninguna loción particular, era el simple aroma de su piel, que podía hacer sentir a Ishida un vacío en el estomago, como si estuviera cayendo.

Se acercó por atrás y, a pesar de estar prevenido no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en un par de segundos Ichigo ya había aprisionado sus manos firmemente detrás de su espalda con una mano, mientas con la otra lo tenía firmemente del cuello.

- hola Ishida - lo saludo el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa y los labios pegados a la oreja del Quincy.

- Kurosaki - dijo este a modo de respuesta - cuando diablos piensas dejar de saltarme así por la espalda? - reprochó, usando el tono mas tranquilo que fue capaz de sacar.

- cuando diablos te vas a volver mas rápido? - le devolvió de modo burlón, acercando aun mas sus labios a la oreja del moreno, que se esforzó por reprimir un suspiro, no le iba a dar la satisfacción.

- vete al diablo Shinigami - le espetó, intentando librarse, sin exito.

- solo si tu vienes con migo - susurró el pelirrojo bajando su mano libre y deslizándola por el muslo del Quincy con intenciones muy escandalosas. Este no pudo evitar tragar saliva. - ¿nervioso?

El moreno respondió con una risa seca.

- No te hagas ilusiones Kurosaki.

Ichigo estampó sus labios en la nuca de Ishida y la mordió con suavidad, enseguida pudo sentir con placer como este se estremecía bajo su cuerpo.

- tienes huevos para hacer esto aquí...

- No sería la primera vez - le recordó el pelirrojo, separando brevemente los labios de su nuca.

- se esta haciendo mala costumbre...

- me encanta como hueles.

Ishida dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida. Cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza a ese zopenco imposible razonar con él, había que ser mas inteligente, lo cual era su lado mas fuerte. Cuando sintió como la mano del Sinigami subía peligrosamente por su pierna se decidió a actuar.

-si vas a hacer eso tienes que besarme primero.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada.

- se me olvidaba que eres el tipo cursi. -se burló, escondiendo sus propias ganas.

El chico pudo por fin darse la vuelta para quedar frente al otro, sin embargo cuando Ichigo se inclinó para besarlo Ishida logró escabullirse bajo el brazo del Shinigami.

- eh! - rezongo Ichigo - a donde crees que vas?

- no se tu, pero yo estoy exhausto - mintió Uryuu - me voy a mi casa, naturalmente – dijo con tono casual, pero sonriendo internamente ante el aire perplejo que se reflejaba en la cara del pelirrojo.

- no juegues con migo Ishida, no puedes irte así!

El nombrado dejo escapar otra risa seca.

- si tantas ganas tienes de verme no tienes mas que pasar por mi casa - le espetó ya caminando para marcharse - tenemos un asunto pendiente...

- Ishida - dijo Ichigo entre dientes - me las vas a pagar...

Uryuu se marcho sonriendo, dejando tras de si un chico confundido y calentado, sin la menor idea que sería el quien se las iba a pagar. Hizo un gesto con la mano y se despidió sin voltearse.

Recordaba muy bien la primera ves que lo había tomado por sorpresa, no había reaccionado absolutamente de la misma manera. Desde ese entonces había tenido la costumbre se atacarlo por sorpresa cada ves que lo encontraba solo por algún lado, esa vez en particular había sido en la biblioteca, de manera muy similar a la de hace rato...

- FLASH BACK -

Era ya bien entrada la tarde, la biblioteca de Karakura estaba iluminada únicamente por el sol que amenazaba por esconderse en el horizonte de un momento al otro y el lugar estaba completamente vacío salvo por un terco estudiante que se negaba a irse a su casa.

Uryuu Ishida se resignó por fin, después de unas cuantas horas de estudio intensivo, cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y se levantó para poder estirar su espalda alzando los brazos con un suspiro de alivio. Ya iba siendo hora de irse a su casa, así que se dispuso a guardar sus cosas y se dirigió a guardar el libro que había tomado prestado. El rayón de matemáticas era uno de los más aislados de la biblioteca, suspiró con tedió y se dirigió a uno de los últimos pasillos del lugar.

Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, apenas puso el libro en el estante que le correspondía sintió un rianzu que salió de la nada. No tubo tiempo ni de voltearse cuando unas fuertes manos lo tomaron de las muñecas y lo obligaron a colocar las manos en las repisas de libros frente a él al tiempo que un fuerte cuerpo lo aprisionaba contra el estante.

- Hola Ishida.

Era la voz de Ichigo, podía sentir los labios del Shinigami pegados a su oreja hablándole con una voz suave, que le puso los vellos de punta.

- Qu… que haces Kurosaki? – preguntó el moreno con una voz alterada por la sorpresa.

- Que parece que estoy haciendo? – preguntó irónico el pelirrojo, presionando mas su cuerpo contra el estante. Ishida abrió grandes los ojos al sentir en su espalda baja la entrepierna endurecida de su compañero, un poco mas de presión y este dejó escapar un respingo, estaba demasiado confundido entre la sorpresa, la vergüenza y la excitación para poder reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando.

- K… Kurosaki… -apenas llegó a tartamudear con torpeza, aferrándose con fuerza al estante frente a él – s… suéltame… ah!

Ichigo ignoró toda petición y atacó con sus labios la nuca del arquero. Él tenía una extraña fijación por esta zona, Ishida lo sabía bien ahora, pero esa vez sus labios hicieron en efecto de una bomba. No logró contener ni un gemido al tiempo que sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda baja.

- ¿te gusta? – preguntó un Ichigo sonriente al Quincy que respiraba aceleradamente.

Ishida se odio a si mismo, se sentía como paralizado, hipnotizado, completamente incapaz de reaccionar. El Shinigami ejercía sobre el un poder absoluto: sus manos le temblaban, su voz se negaba a salir de su garganta, sus rodillas se sentían flaquear y sentía como sus pantalones se encogían dolorosamente sin nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Vio con pánico como la mano derecha de su acosador dejaba la suya para bajar deslizándose por su pecho, tocándolo descaradamente, bajaba por su abdomen y su cintura hasta posarse en su entrepierna con firmeza, su mano izquierda lo tomó por el cuello.

- Veo que si… - sonrió el pelirrojo, poniendo más presión con su mano derecha.

Ishida se quedó paralizado cuando el Shinigami comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón.

- E… espera… - susurro, aunque en el fondo sabía que era inútil, no que pudiera o que quisiera realmente detenerlo. Ichigo se deshizo de su pantalón en un nada de tiempo y comenzó a tocarlo con suavidad, Ishida, aun fuertemente aferrado al estante apretó los dientes y cerró fuertemente los ojos, todo pensamiento se detuvo en seco para dar lugar a un placer inesperado, su única preocupación fueron sus rodillas, amenazando con flaquearle en cualquier momento.

- Ku.. ro… saki – jadeo intentando recobrar la compostura – no… espera…

Intentó decirse que por más que estuviera disfrutando, hacer algo como eso en un lugar público estaba fuera de cuestión… o por lo menos eso creía, hasta que el ruido metálico que hace un cierre de pantalón al bajarse lo hizo desmentirse.

Ishida abrió grandes los ojos, sintió entre sus nalgas el miembro cálido del otro, hubiera podido gritar de placer y sintió por fin como había sido vencido.

- Quieres que me detenga? – preguntó Ichigo con malicia.

Ishida sintió ira por dentro, el idiota Shinigami sabía como tomarlo con sorpresa y en que momento.

- Te pregunto que si quieres que pare… - repitió presionando ligeramente su entrada con la punta humedecida de su glande.

Hubiera querido cualquier cosa menos que parase, no podía dejarlo.

- No – respondió por fin, con la garganta seca.

- ¿ya cambiaste de opinión tan rápido?

El Quincy apretó de nuevo la mandíbula, hubiera querido golpearlo en plana cara, en vez de eso abrió ligeramente las piernas.

- Solo hazlo Kurosaki! – rugió, sorprendiéndose incluso a si mismo.

- Tzk… si tanto lo quieres…

Ichigo presionó ligeramente, Ishida pego la cara al estante de libros.

En la biblioteca desierta bañada apenas por la luz del ocaso solo se escuchaba el sonido rítmico de dos cuerpos chocando fuertemente contra si, acompañado de roncos gemidos y palabras altisonantes. De un lado del estante número diecisiete violentos golpes hacían que los libros cayeran de sus repisas al suelo, mientras del otro lado un adolecente de cabello naranja embestía con fuerza a uno de cabello negro, que se mordía la mano para no gritar.

- Me encantas Ishida…

Las palabras de Ichigo tuvieron el efecto de un afrodisiaco con Uryuu. Nunca había sentido tal adrenalina ni tal placer, ni siquiera supo como contuvo el impulso casi irresistible de decirle que lo amaba. Fue así, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la cara estampada a un grueso volumen de algebra que alcanzó el clímax: sintió la eyaculación del pelirrojo llenarlo por dentro y la suya propia explotando sobre una enciclopedia de historia.

Los gemidos en la biblioteca llegaron a un punto culminante, particularmente ruidoso antes de parar por completo, siendo remplazados por respiraciones que luchaban por calmarse.

Ishida temblaba de pies a cabeza, sus rodillas terminaron finalmente por flaquear, pero Ichigo llegó a sostenerlo por los brazos.

- Ishida! – dijo Ichigo con preocupación.

El arquero se tomo unos momentos para calmar su respiración.

- Maldito… Kurosaki – articuló a duras penas entre jadeos. Odiando sus piernas, que no eran capases de sostener el peso de su cuerpo.

Ichigo sonrió y se puso de rodillas junto a él. Por mas que lo intentaba no lograba respirar normalmente.

Ishida enfrentó su mirada, su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca. Hubiera podido decirle que lo amaba, que amaba como lo cogía, como olía, como se movía, que amaba su cara y su cuerpo. Se sentía eufórico, se limitó a tomarlo con fuerza del cuello de la camisa y a besarlo con un hambre infinita.

Ambos se separaron después de unos momentos, Ishida aun agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa lo miraba con furia.

- Maldito Kurosaki… - repitió.

El nombrado se limitó a sonreír, lo tomó del mentón y lo besó dulcemente.

- Lo siento Ishida. – se disculpó, Ishida lo miró aun más desafiante.

- Idiota – dijo furioso el otro, tomándolo de la nuca lo atrajo hacia si con violencia y lo beso de nuevo con rudeza… incluso lo amaba cuando decía estupideces.

- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -

Ishida Uryuu caminaba con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, desde aquel día el zopenco Shinigami había agarrado la costumbre de sorprenderlo cada ves que lo encontraba solo en algún lugar. Cada ves que lograba acorralarlo en alguna esquina solitaria o aprisionarlo contra un muro o un árbol, el desenlace era siempre mas o menos el mismo. La fuerza de Kurosaki era mayor, así como su determinación, sin embargó Uryuu contaba con algo que el Shinigami no tenía, lo que le resultaría en una gran desventaja.

Tal como lo había previsto, su teléfono no tardó en sonar poco después del encuentro que habían tenido minutos antes en el callejón. Ishida leyó un mensaje con satisfacción y se limitó a escribir como respuesta la dirección de su casa y una hora determinada.

- Me las vas a pagar todas… Kurosaki.

FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo Kurosaki caminaba ya tarde por una calle residencial, con una dirección apuntada en un papelito, miraba de ves en cuando los números de las casas. Era una zona en la que había estado pocas veces, se sorprendió al notar que era una de las mas caras de la ciudad: la mayoría de las casas, rodeadas por cercas y muros, contaban con vastos jardines que rodeaban grandes propiedades, lo que extrañó a Ichigo, ya que, por lo que sabía, Ishida vivía solo con su padre.

Después de unos minutos dio por fin con la propiedad que buscaba, se detuvo frente a la casa y la miró por unos momentos, nunca había estado en casa de Ishida antes: no le sorprendió que estuviera cerca del hospital que dirigía Ryuken, el padre de su amigo, pero si el enorme portal negro metálico estilo art nouveau que protegía la casa, que no alcanzaba a ver tras el vasto jardín repleto de árboles. Se aproximó a la entrada y toco el timbre, la voz de Ishida no tardó en contestarle.

- Si?

- Soy yo, Ishida – respondió Ichigo al aparato – esperabas a alguien mas? – se burló.

Ichigo escuchó un molesto "tzk", seguido de un pitido que abrió las grandes puertas metálicas, el joven entró y caminó siguiendo un camino pavimentado que supuso lo llevaría por fin a la puerta de entrada, el jardín impecablemente arreglado era mas grande de lo que creía, le faltaron unos tres minutos para llegar por fin al portal de la casa de estilo Ingles, Ishida ya lo esperaba en la puerta de entrada, iba descalzo, vestido de unos vaqueros y una sencilla camisa blanca con cuello en v. Era de las pocas veces que lo veía vestido en civil, sin algún elaborado traje Quincy o un uniforme escolar. Ichigo sonrió, le sentaba terriblemente bien…

- Kurosaki, no te enseñaron que es de mala educación llegar temprano cuando alguien te invita? – le dijo seco, en modo de saludo, cosa que divirtió mucho al Shinigami remplazante.

- Perdón – se disculpo este con una sonrisa – no sabía que estabas tan apegado a las reglas de cortesía…

Ishida roló los ojos.

- Pasa, Kurosaki – se resignó a decir y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

El interior de la casa era igual de impresionante que el exterior: el vestíbulo era amplio, de estilo europeo, a la izquierda había un gran comedor decorado con cuadros abstractos y a la derecha una cómoda y espaciosa sala que contaba con una chimenea en la que ardía un tenue fuego, no que Ichigo supiera mucho al respecto, pero los muebles de piel no eran el tipo sobre el que te gustaría derramar tu limonada…

Ichigo soltó un silbido.

- Linda casa, Ishida.

- Gracias Kurosaki, ahora si me permites, tengo que terminar de preparar unas cosas…

Ichigo lo miró confundido.

- Que cosas?

El Quincy soltó un suspiro impaciente.

- No me ha dado tiempo de terminar el risotto…

La mirada de Ichigo paso de confundida a perpleja.

- El… risotto? – el pelirrojo no parecía comprender, Ishida comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- Para la cena, Kurosaki… - explico, mirándolo como si fuera evidente.

- La cena?

Ichigo parecía repetir todo lo que decía su anfitrión, que lo veía con una gota en la frente, tan difícil era el concepto?

- No querrás presentarme a tu padre? – cuestionó Ichigo temeroso

- Tzk, no seas ridículo Kurosaki, mi padre te hubiera puesto una flecha entre los ojos al momento haber sentido tu riatzu en la puerta. – le espetó, viendo divertido como el Shinigami tragaba saliva. – es una simple cena! – dijo exasperado.

Ichigo parpadeó varias veces.

- Como una cena romántica solos tu y yo? – dijo con sorpresa. No que le disgustara la idea, solo que no había previsto la velada bajo ese ángulo.

Ishida suspiro de nuevo.

- Llámalo como quieras Kurosaki, si, vamos a cenar y seremos solo tú y yo…

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Que romántico, Ishida – se burló – ya sabía que no eras de los que ibas directo al grano, pero debo confesar que no me esperaba esto…

- Cierra la boca Shinigami! – dijo molesto, bajando la mirada para intentar ocular el rubor que le montaba a la cara.

- Que poca galantería para nuestra primera cena de enamorados!

- Que la cierres si no quieres una recibir una flecha en el culo... – le espetó molesto, dándose la vuelta y echando a andar. Ichigo lo siguió. – a donde crees que vas?

- No pienso perderme esto por nada del mudo – le respondió Ichigo, divertido.

- Tzk, como quieras.

La cocina era amplia, bien iluminada y bien equipada, repleta de un vapor que olía exquisitamente. Una ves ahí Ishida se puso un delantal rosa con margaritas, Ichigo lo vio perplejo, intentando con todo retenerse la risa.

- Era de mi madre – explicó el chico ruborizado, subiéndose los lentes como lo hacía cada ves que estaba nervioso.

- Yo no dije nada!

- Ya, tampoco toques nada, manos en los bolsillos y no estorbes! Ya casi esta listo…

Ichigo se quedo en una esquina viendo a su amigo sin creérselo. Era igual de dramático cuando cocinaba que cuando cocía: vegetales volaban en todas direcciones, llamaradas de fuego salían de los sartenes, zanahorias rebanadas en cuestión de segundos… tres minutos fueron suficientes para preparar una obra maestra culinaria con una presentación digna de un chef cinco estrellas.

- Ta daa! Risotto! – exclamó orgulloso el Quincy mostrándole su creación al invitado, respiraba entrecortadamente por la exaltación – ejem… vamos a sentarnos. – dijo recobrando la compostura serna.

Entraron en el amplio comedor donde la mesa ya estaba puesta.

- No piensas abrirme la silla, Ishida? – pregunto malicioso Ichigo.

El nombrado lo miró con furia, pero reprimió una sonrisa.

- Como serás pesado, Kurosaki...

El risotto era una pura delicia, Ichigo comía con ganas.

- Esta muy bueno Ishida, es tu receta?

- Uh? – el moreno parecía sorprendido. – si… así es. – respondió apenado, subiéndose los lentes de nuevo.

Ichigo le lanzó una mirada intensa, sintió en su interior ese extraño deseo que sentía cada ves que lo veía: hubiera podido saltar sobre la mesa para besarlo, tomarlo de las manos, someterlo… se limitó a acariciar su pie desnudo por debajo de la mesa. Vio divertido la reacción de su compañero, que soltó un respingo y se ruborizó aún más. Ichigo rio.

- Que pasa, Uryuu?

Este carraspeo y dio un largo trago a su agua.

- Termina tu cena. – respondió secamente.

Ichigo subía y bajaba su pie por el tobillo de su compañero mientras comían y el otro luchaba por guardar la compostura, finalmente la cena terminada, el pelinaranja puso sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y suspiró con satisfacción.

- Ah, estuvo delicioso! – lo cumplimentó –dime, Ishida – dijo Ichigo bajando un poco su tono de voz – me muestras tu cuarto…?

Cuando Ichigo entró en la recamara del Quincy se sorprendió de la sencillez en contraste con el resto de la casa: una cama individual con sabanas azules, impecablemente tendida, estaba junto a la ventana, sobre la mesita de noche había una foto de un Uryuu Ishida a la edad de cinco junto a un viejo hombre de bigote blanco que supuso era su abuelo, había también un escritorio de madera sobre el que había una lámpara de mesa y algunos cuadernos sobre los que había estado trabajando y del lado de la pared un librero con una colección de libros acomodados alfabéticamente, en la otra esquina había un maniquí en tela repleto de alfileres delataba la pasión de su amigo por la costura… todo olía bien, olía a él, y el pasmoso orden de la recamara estaba rogando por ser perturbado.

- Con que esta es la recamara de Uryuu Ishida – dijo volteando a encarar al dueño del cuarto – me gusta…

Ichigo se acercó sin perder mas tiempo y lo acorraló en la pared, con una brusquedad típica suya, Ishida ya lo veía venir, se limito a suspirar y a verlo sin mucha emoción…

- Porque no mejor te sientas, Kurosaki?

- Que? – Ichigo lo miro confundido, aunque, ahora que lo decía si le hubiera venido bien sentarse, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y le costaba trabajo enfocar lo que veía.

- Ven…

Ishida lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cama, donde se sentó primero y a los pocos segundos se derrumbó, no podía moverse.

- Lo siento Kurosaki – dijo Ishida, su voz se oía distante – es solo una droga ligera que tomé prestada del consultorio de mi padre – el Quincy hablaba al tiempo que se quitaba el cinturón, Ichigo lo vio hacer impotente – solo serán unos minutos, nada de que preocuparse, no perderás el conocimiento…

Sintió como Uryuu lo tomaba por las muñecas y las amarraba firmemente con el cinturón, luego como levantaba sus brazos por encima de la cabeza y amarraba sus manos a la cabecera de la cama. Una ves que se cercioró de que estaba bien sujeto se sentó a un lado de la cama junto a él.

- Dime cuando pase el efecto.

El Shinigami se debatía enormemente por recobrar su movilidad, después de un minuto logró mover el dedo gordo del pie.

- Te recuperas rápido, Kurosaki – observó Ishida – hice bien en ponerte una dosis mas elevada – el moreno tomó su pie y lo cosquilleó con la punta de sus dedos, el sometido se retorció ligeramente.

- Que demonios… haces… Ishida? – Ichigo hablaba con dificultad, tenía la garganta seca y sus manos comenzaban a entumecerse.

- No te esfuerces demasiado – le advirtió el moreno – puse también una droga que disminuirá temporalmente tu fuerza física…

- QUE? – el sometido pareció recuperar su energía en un tiempo record al escuchar esto- – hay algo mas que hayas puesto a ese coctel de drogas!?

- Bueno – dijo Ishida reflexivo – el agua tenía un ligero afrodisiaco, nada de que preocuparse.

- Pero estas demente Quincy de pacotilla!? Quieres envenenarme!?

- Ya te dije que no hay de que preocuparse Kurosaki, es sin riesgo… si acaso estamos cerca del hospital…

- QUE? Es broma espero! y para que coños me diste un afrodisiaco especie de lunático? Porqué demonios estas haciendo esto!?

Ishida se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre he pensado que haces demasiado, Kurosaki. – respondió con simpleza. – en la cama eres igual… - dijo mientras se subía a la cama, poniendo una rodilla a cada uno de los lados de su cintura, Ichigo soltó un respingo al sentir la presión del cuerpo del otro sobre su pelvis. – cuando me has dejado tocarte? – pregunto al tiempo que comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa – cuando me has dejado hacerte una pipa? – pregunto mientras le quitaba el cinturón. – cuando me has dejado follarte? – al final desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Ichigo sentía su pulso acelerándose dramáticamente, era la adrenalina? La excitación? El afrodisiaco, tal ves?

- La verdad es que eres un cabrón, Shinigami, por eso me las vas a pagar.

Los ojos del arquero recorrieron lentamente su cuerpo expuesto y brillaron con un dejo de lujuria que no le había visto antes, sus pupilas, dilatadas por la excitación parecían ver a través de su pecho, directo hacia su corazón desbocado. Ishida rozó con sus dedos su cuello y pudo sentir su pulso acelerado y su garganta tragando saliva. Bajó con sus finos dedos por su pecho, rozó sus pezones y sus costados, hasta su abdomen bajo. Ichigo se sentía exquisitamente, a pesar de su frustración de no poder saltarle en sima.

Ishida se inclinó para besar su cuello con una increíble suavidad, decidido a aprovechar cada segundo de poder. Ichigo cerró con fuerza los puños prisioneros sobre su cabeza, sentía frustrado como su excitación montaba en flecha.

Pensó que le iba a dar una taquicardia cuando vio al Quincy desabrochándose la camisa, descubriendo su piel nívea y su bien marcado torso.

- Desamárrame, Ishida…

El nombrado lo vio con una impasible sonrisa.

- Parece ser que no te das cuenta – dijo, abriendo sus piernas con una de sus rodillas y colocándose entre sus piernas, presionando firmemente su pelvis contra la entrepierna de su prisionero. – no tienes derecho al voto.

- Ishida…

Ichigo no pudo terminar la frase pues este lo calló con un beso lento que le hizo soltar un gemido que se ahogo en su garganta. Todo en esa situación era dolorosamente lento, el placer le llegaba a cuentagotas cuando lo único que le decían sus entrañas era de penetrarlo con violencia.

Ishida terminó de quitarse la camisa, el movimiento de sus hombros rotando hacia atrás fascinó a Ichigo, que lo encontró terriblemente sensual.

- Ishida… - susurró el Shinigami con un hilo de voz, Uryuu lo vio tranquilo con sus vibrantes ojos azules, se quitó los lentes y los puso sobre la nariz de su presa, que lo vio con ira.

- Te quedan bien.

Ishida sonrió con los dientes como lo había echo contadas veces, se veía radiante, irresistible… se deshizo de los pantalones de Ichigo en unos instantes, que ya habían comenzado a apretarle dolorosamente y luego se deshizo de su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su miembro ya muy endurecido. Ishida nunca lo había tocado, la primera ves si acaso, ahora lo tocó como si se tratara de un objeto precioso, lo rozó con esa manera tan suya que Ichigo comenzaba a odiar y a amar por igual, solo pudo soltar un respingo y echar su cabeza hacía atrás cuando arqueo la espalda.

- Ah…

Ishida paró lo que estaba haciendo por unos momentos, Ichigo entre abrió los ojos para ver, con pánico, como el moreno sacaba de uno de sus cajones una botella de lubricante sabor fresa. Vio con miedo como se lubricaba la punta de los dedos, sabía lo que venía, aunque era algo que nunca había echo antes, sintió como el Quincy ponía sobre él su dedo medio he intentó automáticamente cerrar las piernas.

- Relájate Kurosaki - dijo suavemente Ishida al tiempo que lo acariciaba.

En realidad él nunca creyó disfrutar de un contacto como ese, pero era una caricia sumamente placentera, tenía que morderse los labios para no gemir, aunque lo delató su respiración acelerada.

- Te gusta? – preguntó el arquero, metiendo el dedo en su interior.

Ichigo soltó un gemido. Pronto la sensación incomoda dio paso a un placer tan intenso como desconocido cuando Ishida dio con un punto preciso dentro de él.

- Vaya, vaya, mira quien se ruborizo…

- Cierra la boca, Quincy!

- Hablas mucho, Ichigo – le respondió, y dirigió la mirada a su miembro endurecido, que rogaba por un poco de atención. Ishida se inclinó para poner su glande en su boca y luego el resto. Su ritmo era lento, coordinado con el del dedo intruso, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Ichigo sintió venir el tan deseado orgasmo.

- S…si… Ishida – susurraba entre jadeos, con los puños fuertemente apretados sobre su cabeza – sigue…!

El moreno sintió como el cuerpo de su presa se tensaba bajo él, lo vio venir, así que aceleró su ritmo unos momentos, antes de parar por completo… vio con placer la cara de dolor del Shinigami, que gimió con frustración.

- Hijo de puta… - articuló Ichigo a duras penas con la mandíbula apretada.

Ishida, que hasta ahora tenía puestos unos pantalones vaqueros, comenzó a desabrochárselos lentamente, con infinita malicia.

- No creíste que te iba a ser tan fácil, verdad Kurosaki? – preguntó, mirándolo sin un dejo de piedad. – esta noche eres mio… voy a hacerte lo que me de la gana.

Ichigo aun no se recuperaba, su corazón latía a mil por hora y su entrepierna latía dolorosamente, sentía que estaba llegando a su límite y no podía saber cuanto mas iba a ser torturado.

Ishida termino de desabrocharse el pantalón y saco su propia erección, que frotó con el lubricante y colocó en su entrada con una ligera presión. Ichigo soltó un respingo.

- Quieres que lo haga, Kurosaki?

Ichigo lo miró con furia, recordaba haber usado ese mismo juego palabras en el pasado, estando del otro lado de la moneda.

- Ya sabes la respuesta, Ishida…

- No… - respondió el arquero presionando un poco más y tomándole la erección aun adolorida entre las manos empapadas en lubricante. – dímelo…

Ichigo se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, su voluntad estaba quebrantándose bajo el peso del deseo que lo quemaba por dentro, había llegado a su límite y no tenía sentido prolongar más la situación.

- Házmelo… Ishida…

El susurro tenía un dejo de suplica. Pareció convencer al Quincy, que sonrió satisfecho.

- Si tanto lo quieres.

Ichigo sintió una fuerte presión y un dolor desgarrador, cerró la mandíbula y los puños lo mas fuerte que pudo para intentar distraer su atención de la terrible sensación que lo perforaba, echó la cabeza hacia atrás he Ishida aprovecho para besarle el cuello en toda su largura con besos suaves que contrastaban brutalmente con la violencia del acto.

- Ah!

Momentos después el dolor disminuyo un poco su intensidad y dudo: ¿era lo mas doloroso o lo mas excitante que había sentido hasta ahora? Sintió los labios húmedos y cálidos de su compañero recorriendo su cuello y pegó su mejilla a la cien del otro para poderle morder el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Házmelo… Ishida… - repitiò en la oreja de su amigo, aun con el lóbulo entre los dientes.

El nombrado se irguió sobre sus rodillas para poder ver el rostro de su amante y tomó sus piernas por debajo del muslo, Ishida, que había comenzado con un ritmo lento y pausado continuó con una serie de embestidas violentas, sorprendentemente fuertes para su cuerpo esbelto. Ichigo gemía con cada embestida y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Uryuu le puso la mano en la quijada y los dedos sobre los labios, que Ichigo mordió y lamió con lujuria.

Ishida lo vio hacer eso con una irresistible sensualidad, lo tomó de la cintura con su mano libre y dio unas ultimas embestidas con particular rudeza, vio con deleite al pelinaranja alcanzar por fin el clímax y se sintió terminar con un intenso orgasmo, arqueó su espalda aun con la mano entre los labios del Shinigami antes de dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, respirando pesadamente.

Ichigo respiraba también con pesadez, se sentía exhausto después de la intensa experiencia que venia de experimentar y a la vez extrañamente satisfecho. El cálido cuerpo de Ishida sobre él era agradable, y sentía el olor de su cuerpo, soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

- Eres mas perverso de lo que creía, Ishida…

- Ja, mira quien habla! – el moreno parecía recuperarse poco a poco, se incorporo de la cama y abrió su cajón en la mesita de noche, sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y se prendió uno…

- Desde cuando diablos fumas, Ishida!?

- Vengo de drogarte, amarrarte y prácticamente violarte y me vas a armar un rollo por un cigarro? Por qué no ordenas tus prioridades, Kurosaki?

- Y por cierto, ya vas a desamarrarme de una buena ves, especie de psicópata?

- Y cual es la prisa Kurosaki? Mañana es sábado, lo olvidas?

Ichigo lo miro con pánico en los ojos…

- No hablas en serio…

- Que pasa cenicienta? Tienes que llegar a tu casa antes de las doce?

- No seas cretino Ishida, solo no quiero estar aquí para el desayuno! Gracias a ti no volveré a comer nada cocinado por un Quincy en lo que me resta de vida!

- Vamos, vamos, Shinigami! Te encantó mi risotto! – objetó Uryuu ofendido.

- Estas bromeando? No es el risotto lo que me molesta, si no el inmundo coctel de drogas con el que lo sazonaste!

- No me digas que un par de pastillitas molidas sobre tu comida son lo suficiente como para intimidarte? – se burló Uryuu. – que ya tuviste suficiente? Tan pronto?

Ishida se acercó a él y le liberó las manos, Ichigo se frotó las muñecas y suspiró aliviado.

- Por qué no te quedas Kurosaki?

Ichigo lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, hablaba en serio? La idea era tentadora, Uryuu lo veía con intensidad y lo hacía sentir unas intensas ganas de quedarse a disfrutar lo que quedaba de la noche...

- Con una condición… mañana pedimos pizza.

Ishida rio con ganas.

- No seas ingenuo Kurosaki – dijo poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, he inmovilizándole ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza. – como si necesitara de drogarte para someterte…

FIN DEL CAPITULO?

- copa Shinigami, Golden!-

(Ryuken abre la puerta de su casa.)

Ryuken: Estoy aquí Uryuu! se canceló el vuelo para mi convención de médicos en… uh?

(Voltea a ver en al comedor y ve dos platos sin recoger.)

Ryuken: (con el puño apretado y una vena palpitándole en la cien.) : ese… desgraciado…

En el cuarto de Ishida, una patada voladora abre la puerta de golpe…

Ryuken: pequeño irresponsable! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que laves los platos después de… UUHHH!

(Sobre la cama esta un desnudo Uryuu intentado someter a Ichigo con un cinturón al tiempo que le intenta ponerle una mordaza en la boca, ambos adolecentes lo voltean a verlo con la cara azul.)

Ishida: uh… papa!? Eh… uh… esto no es lo que parece...

(Ryuken cae desmallado en el vestíbulo)

Unos minutos después se ven unas luces de ambulancia afuera de la casa de los Quincy.

Ichigo(viendo como suben a Ryuken a la ambulancia) : Uff! que bueno que queda cerca el hospital!

Ishida: y que lo digas… un infarto… y a su edad!

FIN DEK FF!

Aquí esta el segundo y ùltimo capitulo! Quize hacer un FF donde Uryuu Ishida fuera el seme he Ichigo Kurosaki fuera el uke, simplemente por que son mi pareja favorita y no he encontrado ni un solo FF que les asignara estos roles, es normal: Ishida es simplemante… demaciado Uke.

Aquí esta el resultado, del que estoy medianamente datisfecha, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Si estan interesados en la semana publicaré una FF con el que ya tengo tiempo trabajando, si tienen ganas de un poco de humor esten al tanto!

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
